I Dream of Abby
by ShelbyElizabeth
Summary: After seeing Abby's Marilyn costume ep. 406 Witchhunt , the team members experience some interesting dreams or nightmares . Written for NFA Dreams of Marilyn Challenge. McAbby with some Tiva
1. Tony DiNozzo

Part One: Tony DiNozzo

McGee and I are going to Abby's lab. Palmer seemed really excited when he was talking about her costume; maybe this will redeem Halloween for me. We stop when we get to the door. Wow! Her long, creamy white legs are decorated with white strappy heels. Her white dress is the perfect length; short enough to be sexy, but long enough to not seem whorish. It is low cut so that just a hint of cleavage is showing, and the halter cut looks great on her. To really sell the outfit, she's wearing a cute blonde wig. I like Marilyn-Abby. McGee needs to leave. I look to my left to tell him to go away, but he's already gone. "Wow Abs, you look… amazing!" I say.

"Thank you Tony," her voice sounds different; it's a familiar voice, but I can't place it.

"Are you alright Abs?"

She takes off the wig. Her black hair starts lightening to a chocolate brown, and it's growing very fast. How is she doing that? Her skin starts to darken; not much, but enough. She turns around so I can't see her face. "Thank you for coming to see me tonight, Tony," she says.

I'm speechless; I can barely form a coherent thought, let alone a verbal sentence. There's no way that this is Abby. She turns around. Wow! I thought Marilyn-Abby was great, but the Marilyn-Ziva that is facing me now is even better!

She starts to slink towards me. My breathing quickens. "Tony," the way she whispers my name through her perfectly shaped, red lips is extremely provocative, "I am very glad that you came down here tonight," her words are breathy.

She comes to a stop right in front of me. "Oh, and why is that?" I say.

Is that really my voice? I sound like a prepubescent girl. I hope she didn't hear that.

She giggles. "Because Tony, I think you are cute," she says, placing her small hands on my chest.

Running them up to my neck, she smiles. "Ziva, what are you doing?" I ask even though I already know what she's doing.

"Be quiet Tony, I want to kiss you," she pulls on my neck so that my head is down at her level.

I focus on her lips; they're coming closer to me, little by little. "DiNozzo!"

I jump back and turn around. "Yeah boss?"

He comes closer and shoves me out of the way so that he can enter the lab. He stands next to Ziva. "Why were you touching my wife?"

Oh. My. God. "Your… your wife?" I gulp.

It's not possible; Gibbs only likes redheads. He can't be married to Ziva. They're not right for each other. This has to be a joke.

He leans down to kiss her, and she kisses him back. "He tried to kiss me, Muffin. I told him that I could not do that to you, but he tried anyway," she says.

He looks like he's going to hit me. "No, boss, that's not true. She tried to kiss me; she said she thinks I'm cute! I didn't know that you were married; when did you get married?" I say, trying to defend myself; I'm innocent!

Gibbs still has that murderous look in his eyes; he begins to advance towards me. I back up slowly. I glance at Ziva over his shoulder; she blows me a kiss and mouths "Bye, bye."

"You know we're married, you were at our wedding!" he accuses in his Marine voice.

I can feel my knees start to wobble as I realize that Gibbs is going to kill me; I'm going to die here! I make a break for it, running as fast as I can towards the elevator. The distance isn't closing; I'm not getting any closer. Actually, it's getting longer, and Gibbs is getting closer. "Please don't kill me boss! I really didn't know, and she was the one who tried to kiss me!"

"Don't accuse my wife!" Gibbs roars behind me.

I glance behind me, and he's there. His fingers circle around my neck.

Tony sat straight up in his bed, breathing heavily. His eyes zoomed around the room to confirm that he was not at NCIS and that Gibbs was not trying to kill him. As his heart rate slowed, he got out of his bed and went over to the master bathroom. He stared at his face in the mirror; he had dark circles under his eyes. "Damn it," he whispered.

It was the third night in a row that he had not gotten any sleep. 'Why am I so paranoid about this? Ziva and Gibbs are not married. Even if they were, it shouldn't matter to me. Why am I so fucking freaked out by all of this?' he thought.

He splashed some water on his face and dried it with a washcloth. "I gotta stop drinking before I go to bed," he said softly, promising himself that he would quit even though he knew that he couldn't do it; tomorrow he would have too much, again.

Tony went back into his bedroom and got in his bed. He pulled the covers over his head, but he was no longer tired, his nightmare had terrified him too much to go back to sleep. He tried to relax his mind, but his only thought was 'This is going to be a long night.'


	2. Ziva David

Part Two: Ziva David

It had been a very long day and Ziva was exhausted. When she got home, she ate dinner and showered as quickly as she could. She pulled her wet hair onto the top of her head, tossed on her most comfortable pajamas, and climbed onto her bed, not bothering to get under the covers. She was so tired that sleep should have been easy, but her mind kept jumping to her earlier conversation with McGee, and she was instantly jolted awake. He had told her about when he and Tony went down to Abby's lab and saw her Marilyn costume. Every time she thought of it, it made Ziva giggle; it would have been very funny to watch Tony's reaction when he first saw his favorite forensic scientist dressed up as America's most famous sex symbol. Soon, she was drifting off to sleep with the imagined look on Tony's face in her mind.

-X-X-X-

Tony and Tim are going to Abby's lab; I can see them from here. I am following them, but I do not know why. As soon as they arrive, I can see them stop in the doorway. They both looked stunned; she must be wearing a costume. Tony turns to Tim. They are talking, no, they are arguing, but I cannot hear them from here. Tim looks angry, but he leaves. What is going on?

I can see Tony go into the lab. I should leave, that would be the polite and good thing to do, but I cannot do that. I sneak forwards and poke my head around the corner to peek into the lab. I stagger back at the sight; I must be going crazy. I look into the room again, but I see the same thing. Abby is dressed as Marilyn Monroe, and she is kissing my Tony. Why is she kissing my Tony? Why is my Tony kissing her? Why am I calling him my Tony? I cannot take this anymore; I need to find out what is going on here.

I enter the room as noisily as I can, but neither of them moves away from the other. I am getting madder every second that I see them together. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" I yell, hoping that one of them will break away.

Tony pulls back from Abby. She looks angry with me, and so does he. "What are you doing here Ziva?" he sounds murderous.

I cannot think of anything to say. Abby steps towards me. "We don't want you here," she says.

This surprises me. "But, why?" I need to know.

Tony wraps his arm around her and pulls her close to him. "We never liked you, Ziva, and for some reason, your foreign brain never understood that. Plus, we've been together for a very long time, and we know that you're in love with me. I understand that I'm a good looking guy, but I think it's time for you to go back to Israel, since you can't understand that I could never love someone like you."

-X-X-X-

Ziva's eyes snapped open and her breathing was quick. She took a deep breath to try to calm down. Ever since Tim had told her about Tony's reaction to the outfit, she'd had a very difficult time sleeping. Every dream she had, involved her Tony. 'My Tony, why do I keep thinking of him as my Tony?' she thought, twisting herself so that she was under the covers and protected from the cold, 'Could the Tony in my dream be right; am I in love with him?'

She shook the thought from her mind and rolled over, closing her eyes. 'I am going to go to sleep, and I am not going to think about Tony any more,' she thought. She tried to fall asleep again, but in the back of her mind, the idea of her loving Tony would not go away, and she settled down for another restless night alone.


	3. Tim McGee

Part Three: Tim McGee

Tony and I are going down to Abby's lab; Palmer seemed really excited about her costume. We stop in the doorway, staring at her back. She looks amazing. She is wearing a very sexy Marilyn Monroe costume, complete with short blonde wig. She turns to face us and smiles seductively. What Tony doesn't know is that Abby and I have been secretly dating for quite a while now. I want to tell him to leave, but he is already advancing towards her. I watch as he puts his hands on the exposed part of her back. He kisses her tattoos. "Tony! What are you doing?" I yell, needing to stop him from touching her; she's my girlfriend.

Abby is now smiling evilly. "Tim, I guess I should tell you now. Tony and I are in love, and we're going to get married. When you asked me out, I only said yes as a joke. Tony and I laughed about every moment that you spent on me. Thank you for all of the expensive things; we're going to sell them to pay for our wedding."

I'm feeling a little bit lightheaded. This can't be happening. Tony doesn't commit to anyone, and Abby loves him like a brother. You don't marry your brother. It must be a joke. "Alright Abby, that's enough of this," I say, trying to get her to stop tormenting me.

She starts to laugh and Tony wraps his arms around her waist, chuckling. "There's more McDummy; I'm pregnant with his child."

This isn't possible. Tony has never wanted any of these things, and neither has Abby. How can Tony get everything that I have always wanted? This can't be happening!

-X-X-X-

Tim jerked around, waking himself up, along with the woman at his side. "Timmy, are you alright?" her voice was crackly.

He took a deep breath, calming himself and reminding himself that she was with him, not Tony. "I'm fine Abs," she gave him a stern look, "I had the dream again," he confessed.

She stroked his arm gently. "Timmy, you know that there is no one better for me than you, and that it is preposterous to think that I would ever be with Tony over you. Don't get me wrong, I love Tony, but he's like a brother to me."

He was still nervous. "Abs, are you sure…?"

"Timmy," she grasped his chin and forced him to look into her eyes, "I am not pregnant, I promise," she scooted closer to him, keeping his face close to hers. "Now go back to sleep or you're not going to be rested enough for work tomorrow."

They both cuddled in close to protect themselves from the cold. Jethro came in and jumped into the bed with them, forcing his way between them. Tim quickly fell asleep, his mind settled by her words. From that day on, he always had much more pleasant dreams of Abby.


End file.
